Frankenstein
|image = 300px |age = Unknown, but is at least over 820 |gender = Male |race = Apparently Human |status = active |occupation = Servant / Principal |affiliation = Noblesse / Rai's Group |first appeared = Chapter 4 |last appeared = Main Character }} Background Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) (also called Mr. Lee by the children) is Rai's devoted servant. He supports Rai whole-heartedly and calls him "Master". He had tried searching for his master after Rai's apparent "disappearance" and had given up and went into hiding after failing to do so. Frankenstein is the principal/director of Ye Ran High School. He was stunned to find Rai in his school office after Rai had woken up and dressed in his school's uniform. It seems like Frankenstein was an impressive scientist, who had also done immense amount of research, possibly on human modification before Rai's "disappearance". All the research done was recorded down in his diary. However, due to unknown circumstances, it is now in the possession of Dr. Crombel. Frankenstein's true identity has been revealed by Gejutel. He is apparently a human with powers to match that of a clan-leader. How he has obtained such power is yet unknown. Many stories in the human world like- humans giving their souls to the devil in exchange of eternal life, mad scientists pursuing knowledge to attain eternity etc. have originated with him. Appearance Frankenstein, like his master Rai, is very handsome, elegant and kind to humans. He is very tall, has silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. When he gets too excited, his aura changes and he grows a very sadistic grin with an equally sadistic personality to match. Personality Frankenstein is a very cheerful person, but becomes quite serious and calculative when the situation calls for it. Although Frankenstein has shown somewhat of a sadistic side during his recurrent battles, like Rai, he is also compassionate towards human beings, especially towards the students in his school. He is seen on multiple occasions to be extremely organized and loathes messiness (especially in his house). He has an ingrained nature of a scientist with his ardour for experimenting. In the past, he used to do a lot of research work (sometimes leading to Rai's displeasure). His ways made Rai lock up his powers before slumber. But now he does his experiments with the consent of his subjects (sometimes forcing them indirectly). He also treats them well and considers them under his protection. The change of his ways has caused Rai to remove the seal on his powers. Now Frankenstein fights not only for his master but also for everyone who is under his protection. Also, Frankenstein shows concern for his master when he uses too much power or removes the seal that retains his immense power. Probably, as specified previously by Frankestein, because the body of Cadis Etrama di Raizel is still weakened from his long sleep. Powers/Abilities Frankenstein is immensely powerful but some of his powers had been sealed away by him due to misusing them in the past. After 820 years of sealing, Rai has finally taken off the punishment. But whenever Frankenstein gets serious in fighting and tends to use his full power, Rai shows a considerable amount of anxiety. According to Gejutel, Frankenstein didn't show his true power during his fight with Rael, otherwise he couldn't be still alive. It has been stated in Chapter 190 that he is human, the only human acknowledged in terms of powers by the previous Lord. His powers rival that of Gajus' (clan leaders') and it took two of them (The previous Kertia Gaju and Gejutel) to capture him alive. (Although it was mentioned that one might have been enough to kill him, albeit with great difficulty). High Intellect: '''Frankenstein is well-known for his immense intellect and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire series as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. He has been shown numerous times throughout the series that he is a very skilled and talented scientist, to the point that Tao and Takeo admitted that he was even more advanced in the field than possibly anyone within the Union (with the exception of Dr. Crombell). Frankenstein had gained an immense amount of information about the world over his long life time, which ranges from basic civilized society and the latest technology, to the secrets about the Union and the Noblesse society. '''Mind Control: In chapter 138, EGScan made a translation mistake, causing some people to believe Frankenstein can use mind control. Raw Korean version does not use the pronoun "I." Reading from raw version implies he is still unable to use Mind Control. Therefore, it is very safe to assume only Noblesses can use Mind Control. Mind Control Resistance: Frankenstein has been shown to have a high level of resistance against mind control, as shown by Regis attempting to control his mind, however failing mainly because he thought Frankenstein was human. Another noteworthy instance is Yuriy's 'ability' which involves the use of gas. (Note: Dr. Arith calls it an ability later on.) Enhanced Speed: Frankenstein is extremely fast, in fact recently, he has shown to be fast enough to keep up with the likes of Rajak, who is known for his incredible speed. Dark Matter Projection: Frankenstein has the unique ability to create dark matter that he can shape into spears to attack his opponents with deadly accuracy, power and tremendous speed. Frankenstein usually only uses the power in this way in order to test his opponents. When in his full-power form, he uses a weapon called the Dark Spear which is almost like a soul weapon but with the presence of a tremendous dark aura. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw: it tries to devour its own master. The reason for this is yet to be unveiled. Only a glimpse reveals the presence of unknown things (possibly souls of those who Frankenstein experimented on) inside the weapon with burning hatred for Frankenstein. However, Frankenstein has shown the ability to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent. Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran